


there is only thots and thots willing to accept it

by Screaminglouder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Steve Jobs - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Lemons, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut, blame izzy for this, god help me, im sorry, joke, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaminglouder/pseuds/Screaminglouder
Summary: Voldemort has only felt love for one man.Steve Jobs.





	there is only thots and thots willing to accept it

hey baby said Steve 

Ooooh daddy put your memory drive into my floppy disk said Voldemort sexily while he twerked

“ohhhh babe when I’m done with you you’ll need a full restart” stencil flirted

Voltron couldn’t take it any more. he spread his long thicc legs a yelled” JUST PUT IT ALL INN N”

(hand)Jobs was all to happy to comply. he shrugged off his revealing crop top turtle neck designed specifically to make voldy horny off. He was left with his thicc cock out. he took it in his hands and shoved it into voldethots ass

 

oooooohh daddy that’s so good oh yes Yes right THERE OHHH screamed voldy as he came all over the newest model of iCum.

as stethoscope came, the Microsoft error noise played.

They cuddled with iCum still on them.


End file.
